


As Easy as We Make It

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: The stars seemed overly bright that night as they gazed at the sky, lying on the Quidditch pitch.





	As Easy as We Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ff-sunset-oasis.

The stars seemed overly bright that night as they gazed at the sky, lying on the Quidditch pitch.

“What do you think it will be like? Finally leaving?” Theo asked quietly, skimming his fingers slowly over Blaise’s upturned palm.

Blaise sighed. “As hard as we let it be, or as easy as we make it,” he replied. “We are not our house. And we have each other, right?”

His fingers caught Theo’s, and caused a surge of warmth to pass through him. 

That was the best outcome of the war, the bonds they had never been brave enough to make until fear and pain had brought them together.

“Yes. Whatever happens, we’ll have each other.”


End file.
